December 17, 2011
The 712th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on December 17, 2011. It was hosted by former SNL cast member Jimmy Fallon and the musical guest was Michael Bublé, who performed "Holly Jolly Christmas" and "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and also appeared briefly in the opening monologue and during the "Michael Bublé Christmas Duets" sketch. Sketches *Winter Formal (Cold Opening) *Today (Show) *Michael Bublé Christmas Duets (Commercial) *Dressing Room *1920's Holiday Party *Half Jewish Half Italian Completely Neurotic (Commercial) *Season's Greetings (Miscellaneous) *Beethoven's 9th Symphony *War Horse *Locker Room Cast *Winter Formal **Jimmy Fallon as Pat Sullivan **Amy Poehler as Patrice Donovan **Rachel Dratch as Denise McDenna **Abby Elliott as the student **Taran Killam as the student **Bobby Moynihan as the teacher *Opening Monologue **Jimmy Fallon **Michael Bublé **Fred Armisen **Vanessa Bayer **Paul Brittain **Abby Elliott **Wally Feresten **Bill Hader **Taran Killam **Lorne Michaels **Bobby Moynihan **Nasim Pedrad **Jay Pharoah **Andy Samberg **Jason Sudeikis **Kenan Thompson **Kristen Wiig *Today **Jimmy Fallon as Regis Philbin **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as Mr. Farmer **Nasim Pedrad as Hoda Kotb **Kristen Wiig as Kathie Lee Gifford *Michael Bublé Christmas Duets **Jimmy Fallon as Justin Bieber, Russell Brand and Sting **Michael Bublé **Fred Armisen as Thom Yorke **Abby Elliott as Ke$ha **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Scotty McCreery **Nasim Pedrad as M.I.A. **Jay Pharoah as Kanye West **Kristen Wiig as Taylor Swift *Dressing Room **Jimmy Fallon **Gena Rositano **Andy Samberg as Jimmy Fallon's mirror side *1920's Holiday Party **Jimmy Fallon as Freggie **Fred Armisen as one of the guests **Abby Elliott as one of the guests **Bill Hader as one of the guests **Andy Samberg as Maxwell **Kristen Wiig as Lilia *Half Jewish Half Italian Completely Neurotic **Fred Armisen as Tommy Palmese **Vanessa Bayer as one of the audience members **Bill Hader as one of the audience members **Taran Killam as the announcer (voice only) **Bobby Moynihan as one of the audience members *Season's Greetings **Jimmy Fallon **Chris Kattan **Horatio Sanz **Tracy Morgan *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Jude Law **Andy Samberg as Nicolas Cage **Paul Brittain as the director **Jimmy Fallon **Amy Poehler **Tina Fey *Beethoven's 9th Symphony **Jimmy Fallon as Ludwig van Beethoven **Chris Kattan as Octo Olrich **Horatio Sanz as Victor Heinz **Fred Armisen as Casper Niles **Vanessa Bayer as one of the castrati **Paul Brittain as Rolf "The Hitman" Hitler **Abby Elliott as one of the castrati **Bill Hader as Gayhard Munch **Taran Killam as Gregor Lindt **Bobby Moynihan as Voldemort Robin **Nasim Pedrad as one of the castrati **Andy Samberg as Franz Liebsch **Jason Sudeikis as Herman Frump **Kenan Thompson as B.B. King **Kristen Wiig as Triangle Sally *War Horse **Jimmy Fallon as Jack Jacobson **Paul Brittain as the announcer (voice only) **Bill Hader as one of the audience members **Taran Killam as one of the actors **Andy Samberg as Frank Densby **Jason Sudeikis as one of the actors **Kenan Thompson as the puppeteer **Kristen Wiig as one of the audience members *Locker Room **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Tim Tebow **Jay Pharoah as Brian Dawkins **Andy Samberg as Matt Prater **Jason Sudeikis as Jesus **Kenan Thompson as Chris Clark Notes/Trivia *On the December 12, 1998 show hosted by Alec Baldwin, Fallon, who played the ghost of SNL future, said he would host a show in 2011. *Rachel Dratch reprised her role as Denise McDenna in the cold opening and Amy Poehler appeared as Patrice Donovan also in the cold opening and appeared during the "Weekend Update" segment with Tina Fey and Jude Law. *Chris Kattan, Horatio Sanz and Tracy Morgan made cameo appearances during the "Season's Greetings" performance reprising "Christmas is Number One" with host Jimmy Fallon. Additionally, Sanz and Kattan appeared in the "Beethoven's 9th Symphony" sketch as Victor Heinz and Octo Olrich, respectively. *The goodnights took place at the ice-skating rink in the Lower Plaza of Rockefeller Center. *Amy Poehler's husband, Will Arnett, could be seen skating in the backgrounds during the goodnights. *Fallon won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series for hosting the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37